


Longing

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: After months of waiting, David is once again visited by the highwayman.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry about the long delay in posting fic, but well...life got in the way.
> 
> This is a sequel to "Your Body or Your Life", to be followed by a third and final installment if this is well-received.
> 
> I couldn't think of a better title, so if anyone has a better suggestion, please let me know!

NOVEMBER 24th, 1776

 

Moonlight beamed down onto the softly falling snow, making the deserted streets sparkle, transforming the normally filthy and crowded London into a magical faeryland. The world seemed peaceful and hushed that night, covered in a white blanket of stillness. It was as if no passion or violence could disturb the city now as it lay in hibernation. David stood at his bedroom window, watching the scene below, musing how it contrasted sharply with the turbulent emotions and thoughts roiling in his mind.

Turning from the frosted panes and heading to his bed, David was tormented by pernicious doubts and fears. It had been six months since his encounter with the highwayman. Six months, and no word from his would-be lover. He had begun to despair that Lee would never return. He nearly wept at the thought of Lee never touching him, never taking him, ever again. Was it him? Was it something he had done? Had Lee tired of him so easily?

After his “abduction” that warm May afternoon, David had done his best to return to a normal life, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Parties had bored him before, but now the polite small talk and political chatter were maddening. There was some talk about ructions in the American Colonies, but it failed to hold his interest. His work had always been enough, but now it seemed tedious and dreadfully dull. He longed for something more. Lee had opened his eyes to a new world, a new level of feeling, and his stodgy former existence no longer sufficed.

As David climbed into bed and closed the curtains, he thought back to that encounter. He remembered the feel of Lee’s rough stubble against his neck, those big hands running over his vulnerable body, that hot mouth claiming his. He remembered the smell of him—a wild, woodsy scent that filled his senses and made his head spin. He remembered the sound of his voice, smooth and alluring at first, turning rough and primal as he fucked David savagely.

As his thoughts wandered, his cock began to stiffen and swell. David slid a hand under the bedclothes, pulling up his nightshirt and wrapping around his need. He stroked slowly, teasingly, much as Lee had done to him, driving him to the brink of madness. He closed his eyes and spread his legs, imagining Lee here with him now, his cock placed against his entrance, his grey eyes glittering with lust. 

As his strokes picked up speed, he threw the blankets off, hitching his hips as he imagined Lee rubbing the slick head of his cock at against his most secret of places, teasing him before pressing slowly, smoothly, torturously, until David was filled completely. He let out a soft moan, the phantom sensation of Lee’s cock pumping in and out in rhythm with his hand on his own cock sending him into a burning realm of need. He tightened his grip on his aching length, imagining it was Lee’s hand stroking him, Lee’s cock inside him him, Lee’s mouth on his, taking his breath away.

He stroked even faster, working himself feverishly as he imagined Lee increasing the tempo of his thrusts, his mouth moving to his neck, sucking there—marking him, claiming him. His mouth hung open, moaning the name of the man who, even in absence, drove him into a frenzy of desire.

“Lee…”

“Well, this is a lovely sight, I must say.”

David’s eyes flew open at the familiar voice, his chest sucking in a gasp. He looked over and there was Lee, standing at his bedside between the now-opened curtains, gazing down at him with a mixture of warm amusement and lust. David blinked for a moment before blushing furiously and pulling his nightgown down over himself. He prayed Lee wouldn’t notice his arousal tenting the linen obscenely.

“Lee! How did you…”

Lee jerked his head back in the direction of the bedroom window. “Thing’s so very easy to get open, David. You really should get better locks. Who knows who could get in here and do horribly wicked things to you.” He grinned in that bold, lascivious manner that set David’s heart fluttering, before David remembered he should be angry with this man. Lee sat down on the side of the bed, causing David to scramble to sit up. David’s turgid erection stubbornly refused to subside, but he was determined not to let Lee get round him so easily.

Lee held up his hands at David’s sudden movement, laughing softly. “Easy now, David. I have no plans to hurt you…unless you want me to.” Lee winked and David blushed harder at the indecent images that flashed through his mind at the insinuation.

“I come to see you, and what do I find? You here in bed, pleasuring yourself, moaning my name so prettily.” Lee reached over to stroke David’s thigh. “I thought I could offer my assistance.”

David jumped at Lee’s touch, fighting back a moan. His breathing once more quickened, but his eyes filled with hurt and anger. “Where were you?” was all he asked.

Lee had to decency to look contrite. “I had some trouble with the London constabulary, I’m afraid. I couldn’t risk coming to you without getting pinched.” His hand moved to stroke David’s face. “I wanted to see you, David. I just couldn’t take the chance.”

David shivered at the skillful fingers caressing his cheek, his eyes softening somewhat. “I suppose I can understand that.”

Lee smiled with relief at David’s melting resolve, then his expression changed to one of awkward earnestness. “It wasn’t easy to stay away, David. I’ve been wanting to see you for some time.” His lowered his gaze to the bed, where his fingers absently plucked at the sheets. “Truth is, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that day. You’ve been on my mind constantly. It’s been like living in hell, being away from you.”

David swallowed, Lee’s words sending a thrill through him. He placed his hand over Lee’s. Lee looked up to see the anger in David’s enormous brown eyes had been replaced with warmth and affection.

“Strange we didn’t cross paths there.”

Lee let out a soft breath of laughter before leaning forward and giving David a short, sweet kiss. He pulled back only for a moment as their eyes met, that kiss sparking the banked flames of their desire into a raging fire. Lee dove back in for a long, scorching kiss, his tongue plunging into David’s to tease and stroke inside. He pulled David flat onto to bed, breaking the kiss to bite and suck at the nape of his neck. David moaned deep in his throat, tangling his hands in Lee’s hair to pull him tighter to him. Lee couldn’t be too close to suit David. He wanted Lee all over him, in him, making up for months of empty longing. Lee pulled up David’s nightshirt to his chest, kissing downward to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. David groaned and arched against him, electric tingles dancing along his skin.

“What can I do to make it up to you, David?,” Lee murmured against David’s skin, lifting his head to give David a cheeky grin before giving the sensitive nub a teasing nip. David cried out, his breath coming in heaving gasps as he ran a thumb along Lee’s jaw.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Lee laughed a low, rumbling laugh before lowering his head one more to take David’s poor neglected other nipple in his mouth, flicking wickedly at it with his tongue. David whimpered softly, his eyes shut tight as white-hot lust streaked through him. When he felt Lee’s warm, wet mouth traveling downwards, he opened his eyes in surprise. He watched as Lee’s large, rough fingers circled around his length, pumping slowly as he furrowed his brow. He seemed unsure of what to do, much like David had felt that first time. His expression cleared after a moment, and he looked up at David to give a naughty wink before his mouth engulfed him.

David’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Lee’s velvet tongue slide along the tip of his cock, flicking at the tip as he sucked ever so slightly. When David felt that tongue slide along the slit, lapping up precum before circling the head lewdly, he once again thought he might go mad with pleasure.

Lee released David’s cock to cover it in wet, open-mouthed kisses traveling up and down the shaft before reaching to cup and caress his balls. Lee once more took David’s cock into his mouth, moving his head back and forth, his tongue working magic on the tip as he sucked David just a bit harder.

David felt himself heading toward a shattering climax, getting even closer when Lee wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping steadily in rhythm with his suction. David knew he could take no more, and he let Lee know by way of tightening his grip on Lee’s hair. 

Abruptly, Lee released him. David let out a cry of loss, his cock screaming for Lee’s touch, his mouth. Lee put a finger to David’s lips, as if to shush his sounds of abandonment. Delightful realization dawned on David as Lee pushed his finger into David’s mouth. David began sucking eagerly, beyond ready for what Lee had in mind. With his other hand, Lee spread David’s legs wide, and he settled between them. Lee pulled his finger from David’s mouth and placed it at his waiting entrance, circling it teasingly before pushing inside. Lee stretched him slowly, carefully, getting him ready for his cock. He soon added another finger, wiggling and pumping as his free hand worked open his breeches with almost angry impatience. As he withdrew his cock from his breeches, he withdrew his fingers from David. Taking his steely length in his hand, he rubbed it torturously at David’s entrance, his grey eyes glittering with lust.

• * * * *

 

David’s eyes fluttered open, stung by the stripe of sunlight that shone through a crack in the bedcurtains. He looked over to where Lee had slept, curled protectively around David, the night before. He was gone.

However, there was a scrap of parchment lying in his place. David picked up the paper, pausing to inhale the woodsy scent Lee had left behind on the pillow. On the parchment, Lee had written only two words.

“Again. Soon.”

David smiled, knowing that this time, there would be no eternity of waiting, no hell of uncertainty. His Lee would come to him again.

David had no intention of fixing the locks on his windows.


End file.
